Natalie (IoH)
Natalie is a marriageable canadidate for Mark in Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness. She is one of the people shipwrecked with you. Personal Description Natalie was washed up on the shore of the island along with you and the rest of her family. She seems to be cold, uncaring, and difficult to deal with, but she warms up to you as you become better friends with her. Elliot, her older brother, is intimidated by her pranks and insults she throws at him. Mushrooms are her least favorite thing in the game. Rival:Pierre Items Special: Fruit Sandwich Loves: Strawberry, Orange, Pineapple, Banana, Grape, Peach, Apple Apple Pie, Deep-Fried Tofu, Strawberry Milk, Strawberry Jam, Strawberry Rice Cake, Orange Juice, Marmalade, Jam Bread, Chocolate Banana, Pineapple Pie, Pineapple Juice, Banana Juice, Grape Juice, Grape Jam, Raisen Bread, Fruit Smoothie, Fruit Juice, Mixed Juice, Mixed Smoothie, Peach Juice, Baked Banana, Baked Apple, Apple Jam, Apple Juice Really Likes: Blue Magic Flower, Red Magic Flower, Chocolate, Toy Flower Ice Cream, Edamame, Okara, Fried Tofu Dumplings, Sweet Yam Dumpling, Green Dumplings, Cookies, Freeze-Dried Tofu, Yam Pudding, Cheesecake, Bamboo Dumpling, Chocolate Cake, Chocolate Cookie, Chocolate Fondue, Soy Milk, Tofu, Tofu Steak, Donuts, Pudding, Pancake, Hot Chocolate, Steamed Cake, Boiled Tofu, Dried Bean Curd Dislikes: Empty Can, Fall Sun, Adamantite, Amethyst, Alexandrite, Stone, Stick, Emerald, Gold Lumber, Orichalc, Pirate Treasure, Fodder, Gold Ore, Silver Ore, Junk Ore, Mythic Stone, Fish Fossil, Fish Bone, Weeds, Material Stone, Diamond, Copper Ore, Topaz, Chicken Feed, Rubber Boot, Lithograph, Summer Sun, Spring Sun, Bottle, Pink Diamond, Winter Sun, Pet Food, Peridot, Firefly Stone, Mystrile, Moonstone, Agate, Lumber, Ruby Natto Hates: Matsutake Mushroom Rice, Foiled Mushroom, Mochi Mix Natto, Gem Natto, Red Flower Mix Natto, Shiitake, Mix Natto, Fish Natto, Dairy Natto, Matsutake Rice, Grilled Mushrooms HORROR: Toadstool Rival Events Oh No! Mushrooms! You'll see Natalie greeting the gourmet, and asks if he's looking for ingrediants. Of course he's searching! There are so many wild items growing on the island that it would be a shame to overlook them. Natalie likes his enthuiasm and asks what he has found today. Pierre gladly shows off the mushrooms he found, but it turns out Natalie doesn't like mushrooms at all! She demands that he can not bring them anywhere near her. Pierre is disappointed as once it is cooked, mushrooms are rather delicious. Natalie explains that she once ate a poisonous mushroom. She's been trying to forget who painful that time was and doesn't want to see any mushrooms. Pierre gets an idea to make a mushroom dish that even Natalie will eat, even though she's convinced she won't it eat anyway. Pierre scolds her for saying such things, as you lose out of a whole world of flavours by not eating mushrooms. Food Is Important Natalie has come to drop off some ingrediants that he requested. Because he ordered so much, Elliot even had to help with the delivery. Pierre thanks her (he was too busy to get them himself) and asks that she puts them on the shelves. Before she can do so, something on the counter caught her eye and she walks over to investigate. Pierre seems to already have plenty of ingrediants, even though he ordered a bunch more! Oh no, that's not it; those ingrediants are not good anymore so he can't use them. He asks Natalie to throw it away for her, but it bothers her that just because they're not going to be used they should be tossed. He used them before after all! They were good in his cooking, and she is disappointed. Natalie leaves. Elliot comes in once his sister walks out and asks Pierre what happened. Poor Pierre... Don't Depend on Appearances Pierre is outside Taro's house greeting Natalie. She asks if he is looking for ingrediants today. Yes he is, as he has been out with Denny's Fishary to get a fish. Natalie asks what kind and Pierre tells her he's getting a shark! Why!? Pierre explains that a shark is one of the highest-graded ingrediants. Natalie objects, as it is dangerous and Denny's boat isn't big enough. Pierre tells her not to worry. Denny's method to catch sharks is only a little bit dangerous. They did find one, but he sheepishly mentions they were unable to capture it. Guess she can't judge by appearances... Is she saying Pierre is childish?! Natalie laughs and tells him not to get angry and she does admire him. Pierre's tone lightens up. He has a long way to go before he's a gourmet. It Is Good To Be Here Pierre had just finished giving Natalie some delicious food. Pierre is glad that she liked it, but she wonders how he was able to make it so well. He seems to be getting better and better every time! Pierre admits he has been growing too. Natalie asks if he would cook with her, and he agrees to teach the meaning of cooking to one person. Pierre seems to be quite happy and she wonders if he misunderstood her request. It looks like he is leaving so she asks where he is going. To his kitchen of course! If he is going to teach her how to cook then he must clean his kitchen! She wasn't expecting this immediately but she wants to help him do the dishes. The two of them set out to clean together. Heart Events Natalie's Work >> Taro's house >> 5pm to 11pm >> Sunny, Clear or Cloudy >> Not Monday or Tuesday >> Ship at least 200 items in 1 season Go into Taro's house and Natalie will greet you. She is glad you have been shipping a lot of items. Her mum isn't around at the moment if you had business with her. All of the items have been documented but she needs to finish before her mum returns, even if she had enjoyed your unexpected visit. >> I want to help with work: Positive Answer >> It's much appreciated: Negative Answer Brother-Sister Argument >> Taro's house >> 6am to 11am >> 5pm to 11pm >> Any weather Inside the kitchen, Elliot and Natalie will be arguing. If Elliot does work her way, Natalie claims that he will finish faster. Elliot feels her way isn't efficient because it "cuts corners". The two kids continue to bicker until Felicia steps in to quiet them down. The two still aren't satisfied, and since you were there the whole time, they ask you to judge which one of them is correct. >> Perhaps Natalie's way: Negative Answer >> Perhaps Elliot's way: Negative Answer >> They are both correct: Positive Answer Tell them they're both correct, but neither one of them likes your response! Taro finally steps in and asks you to explain why. Natalie's way... >> Handles more items for a better lively hood (Positive Answer) >> Makes for free time so we can go play (Negative Answer) Elliot's way... >> Does not experience as many blunders (Negative Answer) >> Tidies merchandise for shipping (Positive Answer) Well, maybe you are correct after all. Elliot and Natalie apologize to each other. Natalie's Request >> Walk into your farmhouse >> 12pm to 5pm >> Sunny, Clear or Cloudy >> Unlocked moutain area Natalie was planning on heading up to the moutain and has come to invite you to go along with her. >> Let's go! (Positive) You both head up to the moutain. Natalie is enjoying herself, but mentions how the cold moutain air isn't enjoyable. >> I really think so too (Positive) Do you really mean it? Now you've made her blush. >> Natalie's cooking is delicious (Negative) What?! She's being serious! Natalie decides to head home. >> I have business to do (Negative) The New Sandwich >> E.Town's diner >> 6am to 11pm, Drizzle, Rainy or Snowy >> 6am to 10am, Sunny, Clear or Cloudy >> Pierre has moved to the island Natalie has come to the diner to make a sandwich and has ended up making a new type of sandwich. She thinks you would be a good taste tester for her new cooking creation. >> Let's eat! (Positive) Oh good! You eat one of Natalie's sandwich masterpieces and she asks how you like it. >> I think it is appetizing (Positive) Natalie thinks your positive impression is wonderful. Pierre has been watching and now wants to taste Natalie's sandwich as well. He is a gourmet after all and it is his calling. Pierre eats one of her sandwichs and, after some pondering, tells her it has an unusual flavour. Pierre then announces he left a pot on the fire at his home and quickly runs out of the diner. >> I think it tastes unpleasant (Negative) >> I'm full (Negative) Natalie's Depression >> Walk from moutain to moutain summit >> 1pm to 7pm >> Sunny, Clear or Cloudy >> Mondays only At the top of the summit, Natalie is standing by herself and it looks like something is troubling her. >> Do you have a tummy ache? (Negative) >> Are you worried about something? (Positive) No, she's not really worried but she's thinking of you. Natalie was recalling how when she and her brother was arguing and you had to step in and stop them. When you said that both of them were correct, it hurt her feelings for a long time. In the past she's always conflicted with other people. She always thought that she was always right and the other party was always wrong. Now she's had some time to think about it, she feels that now might be time for a change. She's incredibly happy. A Winter's Stroll >> Walk from W.Town to Forest >> 6am to 11pm >> Sunny, Clear, Cloudy or Snowy >> Winter season only Walk into the forest and you'll bump into Natalie. After she jokes with you for not doing your farm work, she tells you she's here to take a walk. She likes the snow and prefers the Winter season over Summer. It might be strange, but everyone else doesn't want to go outside when it's snowing. >> It's not strange (Negative) >> Why don't they? (Positive) Natalie isn't sure, as no-one wants to give her a reason when she asks. There are a lot of things you can do in the snow, although shovelling it away it somewhat of a bother. She likes it all though, but what do you think? >> You're probably right (Positive) You think so too? Well then let's have a snowball fight! >> I don't agree (Negative) Category:Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness Category:Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness Bachelorettes